


Back In Black

by Evilfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon - season 10, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы по 10 сезону. Преимущественно намеки на Дестиэль в каноне. Субъективный взгляд на некоторые сцены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Галактики

У Ханны бледные тонкие пальцы с заусенцами, грязь под короткими искусанными ногтями и уродливые мозоли от клинка. Когда успели появиться? У Ханны в груди живое человеческое сердце, которое не понимает человеческих вещей. Ханна смотрит на него с нежностью, с чувством, которое заложено в ней Отцом, которое она никогда не испытывала. Ангелам дали столько любви, столько нежности и веры, сколько никогда не получали люди, но ангелы – ущербные потухающие звёзды, а люди – бесконечно взрывающиеся сверхновые.   
  
Ханна говорит тонким ломким голосом с упрямыми интонациями, Ханна хватается за клинок и спешит что-то отстаивать, спешит убивать, глупая. У Ханны в глазах целые вселенные, настоящие миры, у Ханны в глазах слишком много жизни, которая остается непонятой и неоценённой. Кастиэль тянется к ней и натыкается на глухую стену с маленьким окошечком, в которое видны эти галактики.   
  
У Дина в глазах только земное. У него нет кирпичной стены, его можно прочитать, взглянув один раз, а Кастиэль и без этого видит и знает. У Дина в глазах усталость и озабоченность, у Дина в глазах больше любви, чем у всех ангелов вместе взятых. Кастиэль пьёт его любовь как живую воду, Кастиэль греется от Дина, чувствует себя человеком, – действительно ужасно – чувствует себя счастливым – очень хорошо.  
  
Дин состоит из заботы о Сэме, старой чёрной машины, бесконечной дороги, дешёвых закусочных, грубоватого флирта и доброй злости. Кастиэль не очень понимает, как злость может быть доброй, но именно это он чувствует, иначе описать не может. В Дине нет бесконечного космоса, нет звёзд, нет планет. Внутри Дина – земная тёплая любовь, внутри него плавящие сознания чувства, которые Кастиэль с таким трудом научился понимать.   
  
Кастиэль не видит Дина много месяцев, но он часто говорит с Сэмом, немного реже – с Ханной, и это то, из чего он теперь состоит. Его собственные галактики засасываются в чёрные дыры умерших сверхновых, его вселенные тускнеют, а солнца становятся холодными и далёкими.   
  
Его это почти не заботит. Его не заботит, что с умирающими внутри него галактиками умирает его тело. Он с этим смиряется,   
улыбается чужой заботе, отмахивается от неё, мечтая только об одной встрече до того, как внутри останутся лишь арктические льды, которые вскоре взорвутся, оставив после себя серебристый холодный блеск.   
  
Кастиэль чувствует Дина на расстоянии. Глубокая связь, можете смеяться. Он чувствует чёрную дыру внутри Дина размером со все галактики Кастиэля, он чувствует чужую далёкую тоску. Он не говорит об этом Сэму, потому что тогда придётся рассказать про чужую яростную злобу, – уже не добрую, совсем нет – про чужую ненависть, про жажду убивать.   
  
Кастиэль кашляет – кажется, будто он сейчас выплюнет свои лёгкие по кускам – и говорит, что скучает по Дину. Не просто по Дину. Он скучает по теплой земной любви, ведь галактики внутри Кастиэля становятся слишком холодными.   
  
Он хочет согреться.


	2. Обычный ублюдок

Дин видит свою душу в зеркале. Она похожа на нефтяное месторождение - чёрная, грязная, липкая и булькающая лужа, до того уродливая, что самому смотреть противно. У Кроули душа немногим грязнее, в ней видятся кровавые потёки, сквозь которые проглядывает истинное демоническое лицо – далёкое от привлекательности.  
  
Дин наслаждается их общим душевным уродством, скрытым за человеческими лицами и телами – вполне привлекательными мясными костюмчиками.   
  
Выть на луну с Кроули оказывается совсем не занимательно. Выть на луну с Кроули означает надираться в каком-то баре и горланить песни каждый день, вспоминая – отгоняя воспоминания в чёрную глубину сознания – о доме, о Сэме и Касе.   
  
Дин трахает официантку, каждый раз забывая её имя. Ему достаточно четырёх имён сейчас – своего, Кроули, Сэма и Каса. Особенно Сэма и Каса. Дин вычерчивает на барной стойке дрожащим от алкоголя пальцем инициалы и стирает потной ладонью, испещрённой мелкой сетью шрамиков-царапин, похожих на карту дорог, по которым Дин блуждал с самого детства.   
  
Иногда рядом оказывается Кроули и что-то твердит про Ад, про власть, про силу и величие… Дин пропускает мимо ушей бессмысленные в своей человеческой пошлости речи, он думает, что теперь выше этого. А потом Кроули говорит ему:  
  
— Эй, Дин. Знаешь, кто такие демоны? Демоны – это человеческие грешники, вот и всё.   
  
Вот что ему говорит Кроули, и Дин знает, что это правда. Он знает, что, по сути своей, он обычный ублюдок с чёрной душой, место которой в самом пекле. Обычный ублюдок, убивавший, предававший, блядствовавший и, в общем-то, продолжающий этим заниматься.   
  
Внутри него ничто не шевелится, не отзывается привычной болью, как было всегда. Внутри Дина – пустота, и он ухмыляется.


	3. Параллели

— Думаю, Винчестеры на тебя плохо влияют, — говорит Ханна озабоченно. Кастиэлю тут же хочется горько расхохотаться, но он не позволяет даже тени ухмылки коснуться своих губ.   
  
Он продолжает смотреть вперёд, он что-то отвечает Ханне, а в голове крутится настойчивым волчком единственная мысль. Ему об этом столько раз говорили. Ему все кричали об этом. Но Кастиэль каждый раз выбирал ту сторону, где ему улыбались. Он выбирал тех, кто его любил просто за то, что он был вот такой – вечно проблемный, немного угрюмый и ничего не знающий о человеческом мире. Он всегда выбирал свою странную человеческую  _семью_.  
  
Ханна смотрит на него, тёплая, живая, влюблённая, тянется к нему сквозь собственные стены и обжигается о его ледяной холод. Ханна не видит его холодных солнц, Ханна не понимает.   
  
Ханна похожа на человека, Ханна похожа на самого Кастиэля несколько лет назад.   
  
Неуверенная, любопытная и открытая новому, пробивающемуся в сердце сквозь изгородь, поросшую плющом предубеждений и странной ангельской  _недо_ морали. Желающая узнать другие стороны, скрытые до этого, и она знает, что Кастиэль ей их, конечно, покажет. Неуверенная в правильности своих решений, запутавшаяся в своих чувствах. И такая по-человечески влюблённая. Кастиэль каждой клеткой чувствует её любовь – раздирающую им грудные клетки безысходностью и бессмысленностью.   
  
Ханна смотрит в окно и чуть заметно улыбается. Она говорит про звёзды, не зная про галактики внутри себя самой. Она поражается звёздам как самый обычный человек, и сердце Кастиэля кровоточит, пробитое острым копьём - виной.   
  
Это  _я_  на тебя плохо влияю, хочет сказать он.   
  
 _Как когда-то Дин влиял на меня._


	4. (Не) Друзья

У Кроули не было, нет и не будет друзей.   
  
Довольно проблемно завести друзей в пьяном угаре, в чаде сальных свечей кабака, когда в голове нет мыслей вообще, только какие-то размытые образы. Не получится завести друзей и после, когда ты блюешь где-то в подворотне, где все пропахло мочой и чужой блевотиной. Ещё труднее завести друзей, когда из тебя выбивают все дерьмо те, у кого ты в долгах по самые яйца, которые тебе и грозятся отрезать, кстати.   
  
Друзья, друзья, друзья… Друзей слишком переоценивают, думает Кроули. Зачем вообще нужны людям друзья? В аду они никому не нужны, это точно. Да и где оказывается эта самая дружба обычно? Погрязает в обмане, предательствах, зависти, похожей на обжигающую лёгкие лаву. Сколько таких  _друзей_  приходило к Кроули с просьбами об устранении лучшего друга.  
  
Но почему-то, общаясь с придурком-Дином, Кроули думает, что иметь друга, возможно, не так уж и плохо. Потому что они с Дином на одной волне, они теперь даже одного вида, если это важно. Дин не сдохнет, не предаст, не поморщится на разные… привычки Кроули. Потому что Дин и сам такой же – пиратский флаг Весёлый Роджер, торчащий над волнами на матче тонущего корабля.   
  
Дин поёт, откровенно фальшивя, насмешливо и горько улыбаясь, когда никто не видит. Дин отчаянно сохраняет остатки человечности, скрывая её за чёрными глазами. Дин неуправляемый весёлый ураган – всегда таким был, чтоб Кроули провалиться. Но они друзья, и это… волнующе.  
  
И когда Дин говорит, что они не друзья, вообще никто друг другу, когда отталкивает, страшно ухмыляясь, Кроули кажется, что его душа повторно проходит через адские муки. Кроули хочется хорошенько врезать Дину, сделать так же больно, как сделали больно его слова.  
  
Но вообще-то больнее от того, что Дин никогда Кроули своим другом и не считал. Больнее обманываться.   
  
Кроули ненавидит человечность, ужасно ненавидит. Кроули ненавидит эту привязанность, он же не собачка, чтобы преданно бегать следом.   
  
У Кроули не было, нет и не будет друзей.   
  
Но на его телефоне их с Дином фотография. 


	5. Верить в счастливый финал

В общем-то, Дин всегда был немного лучше. Что бы Дин ни делал – охотился, флиртовал, спасал, сам влипал в неприятности – он всегда оказывался лучше Сэма.   
  
И даже совершая ужасные поступки, даже умирая и попадая в Ад, Дин оставался светлее Сэма. Потому что Дин был в Аду и пытал там души, сломавшись под невыносимым давлением, – Сэм знает, он столько бы не продержался – а его младший брат трахался с демоном и пил её кровь. Дин пытался предотвратить Апокалипсис, а Сэм его начал. Сэм лишился души и делал страшные вещи, а Дин пытался его спасти, вернуть. Дин пытался вытащить Кастиэля из Чистилища, а Сэм его не искал.   
  
Дин кутил вместе с Кроули, а Сэм продал душу другого человека.  
  
И Дин, в общем-то, даже оставаясь демоном, умудряется быть лучше Сэма. И Сэм цепляется за него, потому что Дин – это Дин, знаете ли. Он его брат, его семья, его лучший друг, его вечный враг, его непосильная ноша, которую он упорно продолжит тащить, потому что иной доли ему давно и не надо.  
  
И перебирая фотографии, найденные у Дина, наполненные теплом и любовью, Сэм улыбается и смаргивает слёзы. Дин в его голове насмешливо говорит «ты такая девчонка, Сэмми». И этого, в общем-то, достаточно, чтобы верить в счастливый финал.


	6. Тёплый

Сначала Кастиэлю кажется, что он опоздал. Он застывает, замирает всем естеством, украденной ангельской благодатью. Его человеческое сердце останавливается, пропуская пару ударов, а в голове мутнеет, темнеет, так не бывало даже перед смертью. Так плохо не было даже в Аду, куда он спускался за Дином, куда прорывался когда-то с боем, несясь навстречу манящему теплу.   
  
Сейчас Кастиэль чувствует лишь холод.  
  
Ему кажется, что он опоздал, но Сэм отводит руку с ножом назад, и сердце Кастиэля вновь запускается, глупое. Его галактики вспыхивают радостно, тянутся вперёд. И схватить Дина – две острые необходимости. Первая – сдержать, вторая – просто коснуться, усмирить огненную боль под кожей.   
  
Его благодать и демоническая сила Дина соприкасаются, и Кастиэлю больнее, чем когда-либо до этого. Но он держит Дина, прижавшись к нему всем телом, всей сутью, и что-то внутри Дина ломается.   
  
***  
  
Каждый новый разговор с Дином – одна сплошная неловкость. Оба чувствуют себя бесконечно виноватыми, оба стоят на самой грани, перешагнуть которую, наверное, не смогут никогда. Да и как можно перешагнуть эту грань, даже если стоя у неё, они готовы жертвовать друг ради друга не только собой, но целыми армиями, Небесами, Землей и Раем? Мир не выдержит этого, уверен Кастиэль.  
  
Всё, чего ему хочется, - так это коснуться губ Дина своими губами, накрыть его беспокойные руки своими руками. Вновь прижаться к нему, уже к такому человечному, такому прекрасному, такому привычному.   
  
Но Кастиэль говорит о Ханне, и где-то внутри себя улыбается, надеясь, что, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть узнал о человеческой ревности. Дин старается не смотреть на него, он заправляет постель, он суетится беспричинно, и в Кастиэле ширится огромная нежность, затапливая его с головой.   
  
Дин говорит:  
  
— Я рад, что ты здесь, парень, — и опять не смотрит в глаза, лишь бросает неловкие взгляды. Он кажется уставшим, потрёпанным, но таким живым.   
  
И знаете что? Он тёплый.


	7. Быть человеком

_Быть человеком – больно._  
  
Первое, что Дин чувствует, - боль. Знаете, его грудь раздирали адские гончие, его тридцать лет пытал искуснейший адский палач. Дин разбирается в боли, и сейчас ему больно. И противно до дрожи. Противного от себя самого, от воспоминаний, разрывающих черепушку.   
  
 _Быть человеком – молчать о важном._  
  
Дин хочет спросить Кастиэля о его благодати. Хочет коснуться, ощупать, убедиться в том, что тот настоящий, что тот в порядке. Дин хочет спросить, почему у Кастиэля на губах такая нежная улыбка и почему в его глазах этот счастливый свет. Дин хочет спросить о женщине в его машине, но вместо этого он просто смотрит, запечатлевая очередной образ, запасаясь для чего-то.   
  
 _Быть человеком – чувствовать._  
  
Чувствовать боль, растерянность, смятение, раздражение. Нервничать, кипеть от жажды действия, испытывать муки совести, заботиться и сострадать. И Дин готов пожертвовать своим душевным равновесием ради того, чтобы у Сэмми всё с этим было в порядке. Потому что Сэмми –  _до сих пор_  – мальчишка, которого он вытащил на поиски отца поздней ночью, заставив бросить девушку и  _дом_. Потому что Сэмми пусть уже не кристально чистый, но все ещё не утонул в идиотской зловонной луже, куда Дин с разбега ныряет, не задумываясь.  
  
 _Быть человеком – быть слабым._  
  
Быть слабым физически. Сравнительно, конечно. Дин – взрослый сильный тренированный мужчина, конечно, он сильный. Но Дин помнит,  _насколько_  сильным он был, щеголяя черными глазами, так что да, сейчас он ужасно слабый. Быть слабым духовно – теряться в сомнениях, поддаваться человечности, почти проигрывать.   
  
Быть монстром – намного лучше, чем быть человеком. Но Дин не хотел бы меняться. 


	8. «Я просто подожду здесь»

Черт возьми, думает Дин. Черт возьми.

Он смотрит на тощую поющую девчонку с дурацкими белыми крылышками – разве у Каса такие крылья? У него они совсем-совсем другие – и не может успокоить сорвавшееся в галоп сердце. Дин помнит, слишком хорошо помнит ту ужасную ночь, помнит свои слова, адресованные Касу.

Он помнит, он бы никогда не забыл этого. И знаете, он бы не хотел об этом забывать. Он хотел бы помнить об этом всегда, вечно. Помнить о Касе, о его взъерошенных волосах, о расстегнутом плаще и галстуке этом – на девчонке смотрится нелепо, но она милая, это да, этого не отнять.

Но черт возьми! Он никогда не думал, что Кас и впрямь стоял и ждал его там. У обочины дороги, на ветру, под мигающим иногда фонарем. Ждал, когда Дин выспится, давал ему на это время, считая, что так и надо.

Кас не бесился, он так же, как и эта растрепанная плоская девчонка, – привлекательная девчонка, ладно, другая бы и не подошла на роль Каса, стоп, мысли, стоп – мягко и нежно улыбался, веря в него, веря ему. Просто так.

Потому что Кас это Кас.

И на минуту у Дина кружится голова от желания увидеть Каса. В этом его плаще и рубашке, с растрепанными волосами и этой его нежной улыбкой. От этого желания почти больно, и он просто не сводит глаз с девчонки. Может, Мэри и замечает это, но ничего ему не говорит. Спасибо ей огромное, этой языкастой стервочке.

После спектакля Дин видит краешком глаза, как эти две девчонки, что играли его и Каса, обнимаются, прижавшись друг к другу крепко, тесно, будто боясь быть расцепленными. Боясь потерять друг друга. Они ещё в костюмах, и у Дина все екает внутри.

Он думает, что хочет обнять Каса.

В следующий раз он его обязательно обнимет.


	9. Семейное

Кроули хочет вернуть Дина Винчестера себе. Сначала, чтобы наказать за дерзость, потом, чтобы посмеяться ему лицо, показать свое величие. Его окружают демоны, ему подчиняется Ад. Кроули хочет показать, чего Дин лишился.   
  
Но потом Кроули говорят, что они захватывали души при помощи блядского борделя, и Кроули с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не разнести все вокруг. Он это ненавидит. Его окружают круглые идиоты, жадные до власти и величия. Ничего нового. Он сам говорил,  _что демоны – это человеческие грешники, вот и всё._  
  
Люди никогда не отличались каким-либо разнообразием. Кроули это бесит, ведь он и сам такой же – жадный до власти и жалких помпезных ее проявлений. Он восседает на троне в нарочито мрачном зале, хотя с большим удовольствием поменял бы это на удобный номер.   
  
Корона лоб натирает.   
  
Ему говорят, что ведьма – рыжая. Кроули ненавидит рыжих гадин. Просто на дух не переносит. И дело совсем не в Абаддон, какие глупости. И не в его чертовой мамаше. Просто рыжие всегда… Кроули с ними не везет.  
  
Кроули ждет, яростно проклиная всех и вся. Он отправил бы всех демонов в Ад, но они и так уже в нем. В мире все идет не так, как планирует Кроули. У него придурки-подчиненные, ангел со сгорающей благодатью и братцы-Винчестеры на хвосте.   
  
Долгой жизни королю, блядь.   
  
Кроули смотрит на пойманную ведьму. Она вся такая театральная, напыщенно-ненатуральная. Она переигрывает, как и сам Кроули временами. Но это все, что остается, когда ты повержен.   
  
В конце концов, это у них семейное. 


	10. Она уходит

Человеческие чувства ошеломляют. Кастиэль знает это не понаслышке. Они такие сильные, такие яркие, такие безумные, в своих страстях, что порой бывает больно. Кастиэль до сих пор иногда не понимает, как люди с ними живут. Ведь если каждый их поступок, каждое действие отзывается внутри переборами гитарных струн, то как жить, не сходя с ума?  
  
Люди отмахиваются от половины. Кастиэль наблюдает, как это делает Дин. Кастиэль наблюдает за этим уже шесть лет и каждый раз его сердце отзывается болью. Он бы так хотел заставить Дина перестать, но он не может. И поэтому учится отмахиваться от чувств сам.  
  
Ханну никто этому не учил. Ей никто не показывал, не объяснял. Кастиэль видит, что ей становится невыносимо это. В ней слишком много любви, боли и сострадания. В ней слишком много горечи, страха и сожалений. А она их даже не понимает. Ангельски хрупкая наивная Ханна.   
  
Кастиэль знает, что сам он намного крепче. Знает, что способен выдержать столь многое, способен. Кастиэль знает, что этому его научил Дин. Но он знает, что Ханна не сможет.   
  
И когда она уходит, не выдержав, захлебнувшись этими чувствами, этим тайфуном, Кастиэлю почти жаль расставаться с ней. Но еще больше – он рад, что она оставляет его одного. Он рад, что Ханне не нужно пройти по человеческому миру, стать его немного циничной частью. Он рад, что ей не придется обжигаться, как ему. Кастиэль рад, что она не будет потеряна подобному ему самому.   
  
Сожалеет ли он о том, что когда-то не ушел так же?   
  
Ни за что на свете. 


End file.
